


The Truth You Can't Hide

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Cute Will, Drugged Frankie, F/M, Love these babies so much, Not related to any eps so far, We need more of this!, Whiskey Cavalier Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: When Frankie gets drugged and incapable of controlling her words, the team has to take care of her. It'll finally be the time Whiskey will discover the truth about his partner's thoughts of him?





	The Truth You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! And I must say that I NEED A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT EP RIGHT NOW!! Gosh, the promo is already messing with my head, I can't imagine what this next episode will do to me! 
> 
> Well, while we don't get updates from the show, I post this fic to sharpen our imagination! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As usual, please, feel free to give me suggestions, prompts, ideas, critics or simply talk! Love hearing from you!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated but your reading so much more!
> 
> I also wanna thanks Océane for hearing my crazy ideas and supporting them all! You rock girl! Fic buddies for life!
> 
> Love you all and, again, thank you for the support! Have a wonderful time!
> 
> xoxoxo - Ana

 

“Guys, we’ve got a situation!”

Will was dodging bullets. Three armed men were shooting, and the reception balcony he was hiding behind wasn’t doing much for him.

Through the coms, he could hear Susan and Jai arguing about something, but he wasn’t paying any attention. His focus was on the corridor ahead where he saw them taking her away.

Minutes ago, for lack of protection, for a fragment of time when Will got caught, the rest of two members of The Trust kidnapped Frankie, dragging her to one of the doors on the long corridor. She was trying to fight them back, but it’s hard to do it when you have a knife pressed against your throat. Will tried to follow them but cross that chaos was impossible without help.

At a distance, Will saw Ray and Standish. The tech guy had finally earned his release to go alone on missions in possession of a gun. Ray was back in the field although he and Will weren’t entirely solved yet, but, at least, he was a good help. Since his performance in rescuing Susan four weeks ago, the team decided he could be an asset, someone with enough expertise to help them as a backup.

Will’s eyes targeted the corridor, and his mind started to run strategies on how to get out of there the fast he could.

He heard shots.

One. Two. Three.

Ray spoke through the coms. The path was clear. He and Standish would head to the parking lot to get the car.

Will run, not caring to cover himself in case of hidden men. All he cared about was Frankie.

He started to kick doors open with his foot, at each empty one the stronger his kick would get. The fourth door was hiding the prize.

With perfect aim, he shot the men hosting Frankie.

They fell on the ground like potato bags and Will quickly ran to his partner. She was sat on a chair with her wrists and ankles tied in leather strings, unconscious.

“Frankie! Frankie! Do you hear me? Frankie!”

He shook her shoulder trying to wake her up, but it was useless. Fast the untied the knots holding her back, seeing red marks forming due to the tightness of the strings.

_Will, what’s going on?_

“I found Frankie, but she’s unconscious.”

He could feel Susan’s tensions passing through the phone. Her trembling voice couldn’t lie.

“Come on Franks. Wake up!”

He held her head up but had no response. His fingers trailed the way to her neck, checking her pulse. It was weaker than the usual, but she was alive. Will put the strands of hair that were covering her face behind her ears and started to scan her, searching for bruises or cuts that could justify her state. He found nothing.

_Will, did she wake up?_

Jai’s voice was tense and, despite him trying to hide his emotions, his worry was touchable.

“No! I’ve searched for injuries, but there are none.”

_Try to look around. Maybe she was drugged._

Will started to scan the place, his eyes taking a good look at each corner. There, under the chair, he found a syringe. It was almost empty, but traces of the liquid it was there before were still visible.

“Jai! Found a syringe!”

_Is it empty?_

“Almost.”

_What color is it?_

“Dark blue. Any idea?”

He could hear his friend thinking, pondering.

_Go to Frankie. Slowly lift up her eyelids and see if her eyes have blue rings around the iris._

As gentle as he could Will did it. There, glowing, dark blue circles were contrasting with her green eyes.

“Yes!”

_Damn it!_

“Jai? What does it mean?”

_She was injected with a truth serum. But not any serum. It’s a new formula, still on trial phase. CIA developed it a few months ago, as a top-secret project until it’s leaked. This serum worths millions on the black market. It’s more potent than any other created so far._

“Is she going to be okay?”

Will’s nerves were on edge and his worry rising the surface like a flood.

_Yes, but unconscious for a while! Get back here right now!_

Will didn’t think twice. With careful hands he picked her up, balancing her weight on his arms, trying to make her comfortable. One of his hands were under her knees while the other on her back. Frankie’s head was rested on his shoulder, and he could feel her warm breathing against his neck.

When he arrived at the parking lot, Ray and Standish were already waiting for him. Will entered in the back, holding Frankie’s body close to him. He sat and laid her down on his lap, supporting her head still on his shoulder, her breathing assuring him she was still alive and well.

They made their way back in silence. Through the rearview mirror, Ray would monitor his friend who, often had one of his hands involuntarily caressing Frankie’s hair while his gaze was lost somewhere outside the window. He knew Will too well to affirm his former best friends was preoccupied.

Curiosity was written on their faces but, both Standish and Ray decided not to push it or bring up any questions. Soon they would be informed and, judging by Will’s state, he wasn’t up for any conversations at the moment.

With Frankie on his arms, Will ran back to their home base. Jai was already waiting for them on the infirmary. Carefully, the spy laid down his partner on the bed and moved so Jai would have space to do his work.

The Indian checked her pulse, heartbeat, eyes, writing things down on a note pad. The wait was killing Will.

“So, is she going to be okay?”

Jai turned, he blinked a few times, gazed at his notes, before talking.

“Look, this drug is new, and it’s powerful. I can tell you that, for now, she’s good. But there’s too much we don’t know about. What I do know is that this serum works in three stages. The first one is unconscious. She’ll stay like this for, probably, more two hours. Then, the second one. She’ll wake up probably very lost and pretty much wasted. Stage three. She’ll return to her normal self but without any filter, whatever she’s thinking will come out of her mind. Remembering that this drug was meant to break even the worst prisoners and wasn’t finished so I can’t predict how much it will interfere with Frankie’s behavior and body. We’ll have to wait and see.”

Will nodded, absorbing his friend’s words. His eyes couldn’t divert from Frankie, laying down on that bed. The image in front of his eyes was his worst fear, even knowing that she would be awake soon. It was a picture of what could happen again if he wasn’t more careful, if they failed at protecting each other’s back.

_____

The hours passed slowly, and while the rest of the team headed to pursuit their follow on The Trust’s fingerprints, Will remained sat beside Frankie’s bed the entire time. After reading two magazines and playing twelve phases of Candy Crush before his lives ended, Will found himself out of ideas on how to distract his mind. At each passing minute, his worry increased.

Jai had said that unconscious was part of the drug’s effect, but he also said that there weren’t any studies about it yet. Sometimes one of the team members would cross the room and sneak their heads inside, without saying a word, to make sure Frankie was doing fine. 

Will was about to ask someone to bring him a cup of coffee when he saw Frankie stir on the bed. He put himself on his feet and came closer to her. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them. The confusion was evident on her face and when her vision entered on focus Will was the first thing she saw.

Her iris still had the previous dark blue circles around them, and it made her gaze more intimidating. Will wanted to hug her so badly, to feel her in his arms just for the comfort but, it was Frankie, so he remained in his place, with a gentle smile on his face, waiting for her to fully wake before asking for Jai to come in.

He knew that the rest of the team would follow his friend and that many people could scare Frankie.

“Hey! You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

Frankie glanced at him, but it was clear that she didn’t understand a word of what he said. She just stayed there, blinking. Will felt a knot forming on his throat.

“Hey! Franks?”

He waved his hand in front of her, and she smiled at him, but not her usual mischievous grin. It was a childish kind, like when a kid sees a stuffed unicorn hanging on a carnival tent as a prize.

“Will!”

Her talk was a bit slurred and her movements slower like her body was heavier than she could bear. She ungraciously put herself in a siting position and raised her arm, trying to reach him, to bring him closer. Will took a few steps near the bed, doing as she wished, smiling to cover the worry growing inside his chest.

“I’m here!”

“Yes, you are! Where am I?”

“Back at the home base.”

Her eyes widened like she was discovering the place for the first time.

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to be here! I bet they have great coffee! Do you like coffee Will?”

He nodded.

“I knew you did! I love coffee.”

She giggled with herself, turning her focus away from him.

Defiantly wasted.

While she was distracted, Will went to the door and asked for Jai. In seconds the agent was there, and a bit behind the sound of Susan’s heels on the floor could be heard.

“So, she woke up!”

“Yes. Five minutes ago.”

“Okay. Is she…?”

“High like a kite.”

Jai came closer to the bed, trying to get her attention and hoping to have a cooperative Frankie in front of him. The spy noticed her friend and smiled at him the same way she had at Will. Jai raised one eyebrow in confusion, trying to understand that new Frankie in front of him.

“Hey, Frankie. How are you feeling?”

“Jai!”

She waved at him, ignoring his words completely.

“Don’t even bother. She can’t process more than two words per phrase.”

“But I have to check on her. She needs to answer some questions. I found a file it was used on the tests trials, and they might help us figure how much the drug affected her.”

“Well, be my guest.”

Will shrugged his shoulders at Jai, maybe he would be more successful.

“Hey, Frankie! I need you to tell me how you feel!”

She looked at him again and giggled, once more ignoring his words. Impatience fast took over Jai’s body. It was a waste of time.

Susan entered the room, joining the team accompanied by Standish. Frankie fast noticed them and waved vigorously at her friends. Surprise and disbelief were written on the tech guy’s face. Susan stood beside Will, watching Frankie smile at them.

“Wasted?”

“Huhum”

“And Jay?”

“Tried to make her talk but she can’t focus.”

Susan got closer to the bed and gently grabbed Frankie’s hand. The men froze on their feet. Was Susan insane? If Frankie hated people touching her while sober and capable of controlling her instincts they didn’t want to know what she could do now.

To their surprise, Frankie smiled and hold her gaze at Susan.

“Hi, sweetie.”

“Hi.”

“How you’re feeling?”

Frankie hesitated a bit, and Susan moved closer, assuring her everything was okay.

“I’m feeling funny.”

Susan turned to Jai, a smug smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes at her but started to take notes.

“Hum, and do you feel any pain?”

Frankie shook her head.

“Great. How about sleep?”

“No.”

Susan could hear Jai’s pencil running on the paper, writing down even single movement Frankie was doing, every word she was saying on her slow voice.

“Do you feel dizzy?”

“A little.”

Frankie caressed Susan’s arm, once again surprising everyone in the room.

“I like you, Susan. You’re nice!”

It was exactly what the psychologist needed to hear. Her ego inflated and she felt a crushing win over her teammates. Susan could deny as many times as she wanted, but she liked being liked.

“See guys. That’s how you handle situations! I’m the nice one, you’re right honey!”

The spy smiled again, and Susan felt eyes rolling behind her back.

Jai approached the pair, trying to take a look at Frankie’s eyes, seeing the intensity of the circles around her iris and comparing it to a color grade attached to the file he had in hands. In a scale of 1 to 10, being 1 no blue around the eyes and 10 an intense blue glow Frankie was an 8, which meant the drug would be in her system for a while.

Frankie’s expression turned from light and happy to angry and frustrated.

Mood changes were a possible symptom as well.

The spy pulled her hand away from Susan. She moved near the edge of the bed and tried to get up. But her body was still too heavy for her, and the dizziness didn’t help. She stumbled a few steps before crashing against Will. His fast grip held her by the waist just before she hit the ground. Frankie used him to gather her balance and stead her body. She looked at him, and her childish mood returned.

Frankie giggled, and the team didn’t know what to do. Standish was scared, to say the least, and feared those mood changes would cost him a few bruises. Jai kept a distance, just taking notes, evaluating the damage.

“Will, let go of her so I can see if she’s capable of standing on her own.”

Will did as Jai ask and lose the grip around her waist but maintained his arm close in case she didn’t have gathered her balance yet. For their relief, she stood firm.

“That’s good. Very good.”

“So, what’s next?”

“Well… according to the answers I checked, she's supposed to remain like this for an hour and then stage three beings. We can’t give her any medicine in case she feels pain.”

Will nodded and thanked Jai. He gave him a small smile before leaving the room. Standish followed his Indian friend, not interested in stay and end up having to keep an eye on Frankie. He hadn't decided if he was scared of her or not.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No, go. It’s only an hour. I can handle this train wreck.”

Susan looked at him suspiciously but agreed. She left the room but not before double check them. In her mind, she couldn’t help but think that the storm was just beginning.

As they left Frankie started to walk around the room, searching for something Will didn’t know what it was. He ignored it until she opened the first aid cabinet and grabbed a few syringes.

“Hey, hey! No, Frankie!”

He walked towards her and grabbed her wrists, preventing the woman from hurting herself. Slowly he made Frankie lose her grip, and he took the perforating objects away from her. She tried to reach it back but Will raised them above his head, and her coordination wasn’t well enough to follow the movement.

She stared at him, and he let her go, turning to put the syringes back at where they belonged. It took him a second, but the moment he looked back at her, Frankie was bending down on the window’s pane. The only issue was that they were on the 5th floor.

“Oh my…Come on Frankie! Get out of there!”

It was like taking care of a child.

He pulled her by the shoulders and dragged her far away from the window.

“Okay, let’s get out of here before you kill yourself.”

Pulling her arm slightly he conducted her out of the infirmary and straight to their conference room. If she managed to hurt herself with chairs and shortbread cookies, he would give up.

But his plan failed the moment she stepped outside and encountered staff working around. Suddenly Frankie started to wave at every person she saw. People were looking at her, shocked. Usually, she was very polite but never warm and welcoming, now she was practically hugging everyone.

Will wanted to record that scene to show her later. Sure one part of him was worried sick about her, but the other was laughing so hard on the inside. Oh boy, he felt the jokes forming on his head and sure he would have enough material to tease her for months.

With much difficulty, he managed to put Frankie inside the conference room. The glass wall allowing them to see the office below and his team working on the aisle in the middle of the room.

Frankie started to walk around, heading to the coffee machine.

“No, no! Frankie, don’t touch it!”

She looked at him and furred her eyebrows in anger.

“Back off Will! I can handle myself!”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, can you?”

“Do you dare?”

“You bet!”

Frankie’s anger reached the surface, and she furiously started to put sugar on a cup she picked from the tier cart standing beside the coffee table. Will watched it in amusement, laughing at her determination, way too intense for someone just making coffee. He crossed his arms over his chest and decided to let her save herself.

With fiery eyes, she put the grounded coffee in the machine and waited for the dark liquid starts to pour. She looked back at Will, victory on her eyes, she had just proved her point. The problem was that she was so focused on her partner that she forgot about the coffee for a second. Her hand was still holding the cup under the disposal and when the coffee started to pour the machine made a sound which startled her, making Frankie move her hand, dropping the cup on the ground and leaving her hand under the running hot coffee.

It all happened in a second, but it was long enough for Will to prevent her from getting burned. Immediately she screamed under the pain and moved her hand away, shaking it, trying to cool down the bruised skin.

“Damn it, Frankie! I told you to stay away from it!”

“You stay away from me!”

The drug was making her body more sensible, both emotionally and physically. She moved away from Will, blowing her hand in a vain attempt to make it hurt less. Will watched her trying to take care of herself alone, like she always does and couldn’t help but think that, despite everything, she would always try to be strong. His expression softened, and he gently moved near her.

“Hey, I’m sorry.”

She glared at him.

“Come on, let me take a look. I promise you it won’t hurt.”

Hesitantly, Frankie allowed him to hold her hand on his. Her skin was bright red but no signs of blisters. He touched it lightly, but it’s too sensible, so she pulled her hand away.

“I’m sorry. I was just checking. Let me see it again. I won’t touch it.”

She looked at him, and a trust that she wasn’t sure about the source came to her heart. She trusted him, so, she extended her hand back at him. Will rested it on his palm while his eyes scanned the place. He glanced at the bathroom at the end of the room and led Frankie to it. Relief crossed her face the moment the cold water touched her skin, and she closed her eyes enjoying the pain leave her body.

Will smiled at her. That stubborn woman who would burn herself just to prove a point.

There were things about her so genuine that no drug could change or hide.

After some minutes the bright red turned into a pinkish tone, and Will knew it wouldn’t leave a mark. He closed the tap and handed her a towel.

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

‘You’re welcome.”

He smiled at her, and she responded the same way. Frankie was still high but much better than an hour ago. She handed him the towel, and he put it back on its place. Before he could prepare himself, caught off the guard, Frankie hugged him.

And it wasn’t a short one. She stayed there for a while, and Will didn’t know what to do. He hugged her back but couldn’t hide the shock stamped on his face. When she pulled away, he cleared his throat, still unaware of what to say.

“You’re nice too, Will.”

He felt his cheeks burn a bit. That was too much coming from Frankie.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Please, I’m incredible.”

She grinned at him and this Frankie he knew how to handle. He looked down absorbing her words, and when he lifted his head, she was pressing her hands against the glass wall waving at the team downstairs, signing them to come there.

With suspicious looks, they made their way to the conference room. Will stayed behind her, watching that version of his partner he never imagined he would see.

The team crossed the door a bit reluctant, fearing the state of mind they would find Frankie.

“Will just let me get burned!”

“WHAT?”

It was a choir. Susan’s eyes widened, and she glared at Will in disbelief. Jai, despite always being impartial and impenetrable, allowed some anger to rise the surface. Even him not admitting it, Frankie was his little sister, and he couldn’t hide his protective side. Standish was gazing between Frankie and Will trying to understand the situation. Ray showed up late and caught the scene in the middle, doing justice to his words. He never knows what is going on.

“Hey! It wasn’t like that. I didn’t let she get burned. She was the one playing with the coffee machine!”

Will waved his arms in the air, trying to show his side of the story.

“You let her make coffee in this state? What were you think?”

“What? But she…”

Susan glared at him, and Will sighed in frustration. He saw a grin pass Frankie’s face and it was clear she was enjoying that little scene she had created.

“She’s fine though. I took care of it!”

“After you let her get burned it was the least you could do.”

Will felt wronged and crossed his arms in anger. He looked so much like a five years old child after losing his spot at the swing. Frankie couldn’t contain her laugh while looking at him. Seeing her genuine smile made Will lose his attitude, and he joined her, both entering into their own world, making their team very confused.

Then, out of nowhere, Frankie started to hug them, one by one. Their faces where priceless and Will wished to have a camera to capture that unique moment. Standish was defiantly the most impacted by the attitude.

“What the…”

“Seems like wasted Frankie is a hug person.”

Will grinned at Standish, enjoying his confusion.

Lastly, Frankie hugged her partner again, and this time Will’s cheeks got pink right way. Susan was the first one to notice it and was prepared to say something when Frankie let go of him, rubbing her eyes.

“I feel sleepy.”

Jai’s concern returned, and he got closer to examine her. The blue around her iris was getting lighter, but she was still out of herself. Will put himself by his friend's side.

“Jai?”

“She’s gonna be fine. Let her rest.”

His voice wasn't sure but what could they do? It was waiting and see.

“Okay, so let’s go put you to sleep train wreck.”

Will grabbed her arm gently and guided her to the break room. The couch there would do the work.

_____

Only half an hour after Frankie woke up. Will was watching “Titanic” on the TV set on the opposite side, his chair close to the couch. She pushed herself to a sitting position and stretched her arms. Her movement dragged his attention, and Will turned to check on her.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

This time he hoped she had understood the question.

“Like I was drugged. This couch is horrible by the way.”

Good, the old Frankie was back. Will smiled at her. For a moment he forgot about the third stage of the truth serum.

“Well, you were. And sorry about the couch, but it was the best we could do.”

She nodded in understand. They remained in silence until the TV got her attention.

“Titanic?”

“Yes!”

“Hate this move.”

Will glared at her, personally offended.

“What?”

“Yeah! It’s lame, and clearly, there was enough room for the two of them on that board.”

“You’re a monster you know?”

“Whatever.”

She shrugged her shoulders at him, and Will returned his attention back at the TV.

“But, gosh, Leo was hot!”

Will immediately turned his face at her. Shock in control of him. Frankie covered her mouth with her hands, her face red from the shame she felt.

What had just happened?

“What?”

“Nothi… I said I think Leo was hot!”

Damn it! Frankie’s cheeks turned redder if it was possible. She was scared and confused.

The realization hit Will, and he remembered.

“It’s the third stage.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The drug they injected you. It’s a truth serum. It works in three stages…short story, you’re on stage three, you can’t control your words. Whatever crosses your mind will come right away.”

“Oh no! No, no, no…”

“Hey! Calm down!”

Will came closer to her and unintentionally grabbed her arms like he had done while she was drugged. She looked at him, and the struggle was visible on her face, she was about the say things she didn’t want to.

“Your hands are warm. I like your touch.”

She was desperate. Will immediately let go of her and watched Frankie burry her face on her hands. Oh boy, that was meant to go wrong, like, really wrong.

An awkward silence filled the air, and Will didn’t know what to say. He went out looking for Jai. Anything to get out of the room. He usually handled emotional situations very well but that one, he wasn’t prepared for.

A minute later he returned with his team behind him.

“She’s awake.”

“Frankie!”

Jai had a small smile on his face, and his happiness was genuine.

“Hey, Jai.”

“How are you feeling?”

“A mess.”

Frankie glared at Will, and he looked away.

“Okay. I’ve to check on you, fill the rest of this file, just to make sure you’re fine.”

She nodded and allowed him to get closer. The blue circles were baby blue indicating, according to the paper on his hands, that the serum would last for more two hours.

Due to his proximity, Jai’s perfume entered Frankie’s nose. She tried to hold it back.

“Your perfume smells like woods.”

Jai lifted his head from the paper.

“Hum?”

“Yeah! Just like woods. I hate the woods. And your hair is so perfectly combed, how long does it take to fix it in the morning?”

Frankie looked away, trying to avoid his face. Jai cleared his throat, trying to pretend she hadn’t said anything, pretending it didn’t hurt a little.

“I guess stage three is here. Good.”

He stepped back, focusing his attention on the file.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t control it.”

“It’s okay.”

Jai’s voice was low and distant. But he didn’t blame Frankie.

“So… Frankie can’t lie. Interesting.”

Standish, until then, was finding that situation very funny. The idea of an incapable of lying Frankie made him think that she would reveal dirty secrets about herself. A shame ‘cause he didn’t know it could go the other way around.

“Well, Francesca…I…”

“Don’t call me Francesca.”

“Okay. So…do you…”

“Standish, don’t you dare or I’ll rip your head out and deliver it as a present to Tina.”

She didn’t mean to be that harsh, but the vision was enough to scare the man. Standish put himself besides Jai, trying to avoid Frankie and her comments.

Susan was watching her struggle and, as she always does, tried to help.

“Oh sweetie, don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

Frankie nodded agreeing, but her mouth didn’t

“It’s not Susan. I’ll end up hurting you all. So please just go.”

“Franks.”

“Please! I can’t control myself. Please, just go.”

The team agreed and started to make their way out. Ray appeared just at the right moment.

“Frankie! You’re awake! Must say that you’re so funny back…”

“Ray, I hate you, and I think your behavior can be compared to a toddler. Your face irritates me, and if you haven’t saved Susan’s life, I would have already killed you.”

No filter. Ray stared at her, blinking a few times. He didn’t know what as going on and, despite disliking him, Frankie didn’t want to say those things. She had regret painted all over her face.

Susan pulled Ray by the sleeve of his shirt, dragging him out with the team, explaining what had just happened on their way.

Frankie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She didn’t notice that Will stayed there until she raised her head from the ground and saw him standing at the corner. His intense green eyes were staring at her, and she felt the words slipping from her lips before she could refrain them.

“Your eyes are so green, but they intimidate me sometimes. Makes me feel naked.”

He raised one eyebrow at her.

“Really? Interesting.”

“Will, please, go away. I can’t hold my words back.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here. For the first time, I’ll hear the truth.”

“Will, don’t.”

He got closer to her, reading her face. He saw her fight in containing her words and wouldn’t push it. His concern was genuine but his respect above all his feelings.

“But, if you want to, I’ll leave.”

Will turned, heading towards the door. Frankie’s voice stopped him.

“I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay, but I’m afraid of what I’m gonna say.” 

He looked back. Silence fell between them, and there was no world outside.

“How about we watch a movie? You can choose, and you don’t have to speak.”

“Okay.”

He entered back and headed towards the couch. Frankie followed him, and they sat side by side. Will picked the remote and turned the TV on, browsing through the list of available movies.

“There! This one.”

“You want to watch “Sleepless in Seattle?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s my favorite movie and I know all the lines by heart.”

Will grinned at her, astonished with that new information.

“So “You’ve Got Mail” it’s lame but “Sleepless in Seattle” isn’t?”

“Yeah!”

“It’s the same cast! Literally! Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks, romance. Same!”

“Nope!”

He rolled his eyes but the grin was still on his face and Frankie couldn’t help but smile back. Will pressed play, and the film started, filling the room with its soft music.

As the story developed more invested were Frankie and Will, watching it attentively, despite knowing all the words and scenes. Without realizing the excitement brought them closer and now their bodies were glued, not space left between them.

The end arrived sooner than they expected and their distraction was ceased. The credits brought up an anxious on Frankie’s heart, and now she had no other option besides talking, and that was a dangerous task at the moment.

Will felt she tense by his side and, for a moment, wondering how they got so close to each other. He glanced at her, seeing her face twitch under her attempt to refrain her words.

“Well, I’ve gotta admit, this film is great.”

“Told you! I love it.”

He was still getting used with this unfiltered Frankie.

“It’s not You’ve Got Mail but…”

“It’s better!”

“Okay. I’ll give you this one.”

“Thank you!”

Silence hovered around them for a second, but it was long enough for Frankie noticed their proximity.

“Oh, we are close! How we ended up like this?”

Will shrugged his shoulders, trying to ignore the unnamed feelings rising the surface.

“You’re so warm Will, like a heater. It’s nice.”

“Thank you?”

“Yes. I could use it when we get lost again on the Spain mountains.”

“But we promised never to go back there.”

“I crossed my fingers. I want to go back there. I liked that house and their wine.”

She smiled at him, remembering their little adventure.

“Well, I’ve gotta admit, the wine was excellent.”

“And don’t even have to feel bad ‘cause you paid for it. You’re such a dork, but I like this in you.”

The laughed lightly, their eyes lost in the image of that night. It was, indeed, a happy memory.

“Frankie…”

Will dragged her attention back at him, and the light mood vanished. She could sense the trouble coming her way.

“About that night…”

“Will, don’t.”

“I need to know Frankie. Look… I know that Emma and I are no longer together and that, back then, nothing could have happened, still…I also knew you weren't sincere.”

“Will, don’t ask it.”

“What would have happened if Emma didn’t show up?”

Frankie glared at him, her eyes looking straight at him.

“Nothing, ‘cause I respected you two. But, deep down we both knew that she was the only thing between us.”

She looked away, and Will’s words vanished from his head for a moment while he was trying to process that information. He wasn’t dreaming when he sensed something going on between them back in Spain. She felt it too and, for the first time since that mission, he realized that what he and Frankie had was stronger and more intense than both imagined.

If wasn’t for that drug he probably would never know.

But when his eyes met hers, he noticed.

There were no blue circles around her iris. The serum was gone.

She had been sincere, open, and, if the depth of that action weren’t so heart moving and powerful Will would tease her for a long while. Instead, he tentatively smiled at her and allowed her words to get lost in the silent conversation that had begun between them.

Their moment was broken by Susan, who entered the room to check on Frankie. She tried to step back when she saw her friends on their little world but it was too late, the spies noticed her.

“Hey Frankie, how you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“Good. Jai asked me to bring you back to the infirmary. He needs to confirm all the drug left your body.”

“Okay.”

Frankie stood up, relieved for getting out of there. She didn’t want to continue that conversation with Will, at least not for now. She followed her friend but, suddenly stopped on her feet.

“Susan… about earlier. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Frankie.”

Her empathic smile was enough to calm the spy’s heart.

“I should probably apologize with Ray and Jai…”

“Yeah. But I assure you, they understand you weren’t in your best shape.”

Frankie nodded, accepting Susan’s words but still concerned with the situation she had created. Her friend put a hand on her arm, letting her know everything was going to be okay and, this time, Frankie believed her.

“Are you coming, Will?”

He raised his head, dragging his attention, lost in his thoughts, back at the women.

“Sure. Go ahead, and I’ll catch you.”

They nodded and left the room.

Will passed his hands through his hair and pondered the events of that day. Frankie probably didn’t know he noticed her sincerity and he wouldn’t bring that up either. It had been a crazy mission and indeed an interesting experience.

He smiled with himself.

It seems like there are truths you can’t hide.

Putting himself up, Will made his way to the infirmary, thinking about Spain and romantic comedies. Maybe, that night, Frankie would be up to watch another one, while drinking Bayanegra wine.


End file.
